Hey Handsome Man
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: Jatuh cinta selama beberapa bulan ini membuat Naruto tidak bosan-bosan memandang laki-laki raven yang selalu datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Hanya sekedar minum kopi hangat, dan itupun sudah membuatnya bahagia. Sampai akhirnya kebahagiaannya harus hancur seketika saat tahu kebenaran dari sang raven/Dasar Om-om Ganteng PHP!/Spesial buat Mushi Kara-chan Birthday/FirstSasuFemNaru!/
1. Chapter 1

Hah, hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya. Duduk di dekat mesin kasir dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari sosok berambut raven yang kini tengah duduk tenang di sana. Di sudut restaurant tempatnya bekerja, tempat yang paling orang itu sukai.

Kenapa dia tahu? Mudah saja, gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun ini sudah hampir selama beberapa bulan memperhatikan sosok itu datang ke tempatnya bekerja, sekedar meminum kopi hangat di pagi hari dan sore hari. Tempat yang duduki pun selalu sama.

Tempat dimana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok sang raven.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum sendiri, kedua tangan berpangku pada dagunya. Tatapan manik sebiru langit yang lekat melihat sosok tuhan paling kece di sana.

'Hah, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya.' Mendesah panjang, betapa inginnya dia berkenalan lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

Sosok tampan dengan balutan baju kerjanya, rambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, kedua mata Onyx yang sekelam malam, dan sifat yang terlihat tenang serta datar dalam waktu bersamaan. Naruto ingin mengenalnya!

Pikiran melayang-layang, imajinasi-imajinasi yang mulai pergi kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai mengidahkan sosok sang bos yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Naruto! Cepat antarkan makanan untuk meja enam!" sosok berbadan besar dengan rambut orangenya segera saja memukul kepala Naruto. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan langsung saja bangkit dari posisinya.

"Uwa! I-iya Chouji-san!" berteriak kecil, setengah tersenyum kikuk melihat bosnya datang dengan membawa sebuah makanan yang sangat enak di tangannya.

"Jangan melamun, kita sedang ada banyak pelanggan hari ini. Kalau aku menangkapmu melamun lagi, tidak akan ada sisa kue-kue enak untuk kau bawa pulang."

Ancaman maut, Naruto langsung mengangguk paham. Mana mau dia melewatkan dapat makanan gratis dari bosnya, mana bosnya itu merupakan chef paling terkenal di Konoha. Dengan masakan yang selalu enak, apalagi kue-kue buatannya. Itu salah satu alasan dia ingin bekerja sebagai _waitress_ di restaurant ini, tentu saja selain gaji di sini cukup besar bagi orang kuliahan sepertinya.

"I-iya, akan kubawa!" paham dengan ucapan bosnya, segera mengambil nampan berisikan makanan di hadapannya. Dan mengingat kembali, kemana dia harus membawanya.

Kalau tidak salah meja nomor enam kan?

'Tu-tunggu dulu! Meja nomor enam?!' sedikit membulatkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arah meja yang di sebutkan tadi.

Meja enam?! Itu meja laki-laki tampan di sana! Astaga!

'Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku!' mengingat hingga sore ini dia tidak dapat mengantarkan pesanan pada sosok pria itu. Setelah berebutan dengan _waitress_ lain yang sama-sama ingin mengantarkan makanan padanya. Dan dia kalah telak!

Sekarangnya saatnya, siapa tahu dia bisa kenalan. Hihi.

* * *

 **Hey Handsome Man**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic By : Hikaru Reisa**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru!**

 **Warn : Ooc, Typos, First SasuFemNaru!**

 **Romance and Humor Fic**

 **Dedicated for my Lovely Cousin Birthday "Mushi Kara-chan" and all SasuFemNaru or SasuNaru Fans :D**

 **/ooooooooooo\**

"Si-silahkan tuan, satu porsi nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat." Suara gugupnya mulai keluar, serta wajah memerah sempurna. Naruto hampir pingsan akibat aroma mint yang di hirupnya. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah aroma parfum pria raven yang tengah duduk santai di hadapannnya. Sangat memabukkan, dia jadi suka bau mint sekarang.

"Hn," ucapan yang terlampau singkat tidak membuatnya kesal. Melainkan malah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"A-apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi, Tuan?" bertanya sekali lagi, berharap kalau pria ini memesan makanan. Dia bisa membawanya ke sini kan?

Wajah itu terangkat dan menatapnya, picingan tajam ia bisa lihat. "Tidak, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Matamu itu seolah-olah ingin memakanku."

Bak maling tertangkap basah, Naruto meneguk ludahnya kikuk. Tertawa hambar, dan spontan menundukkan wajahnya cepat.

"Ma-maaf Tuan!" tanpa tahu kalau tindakan tiba-tibanya membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan sosok raven itu.

Suara kepala saling berbenturan terdengar keras, semua orang di dalam restaurant menoleh.

"Nona dimana sopan santunmu!" suara yang semakin keras, Naruto makin linglung. Menghiraukan rasa sakit berdenyut di kepalanya ia kembali mengadahkan wajah. Menatap takut pria raven yang kini menguarkan aura kemarahan.

"E-ee ma-maaf Tuan, aku tidak sengaja!" dalam kondisi panik. Perbuatan gadis Uzumaki itu malah menjadi-jadi, melihat laki-laki raven itu mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Dia jadi ikut-ikutan mengusap kepala sang empunya.

Astaga! Naruto kendalikan sikapmu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"E-ee maaf tadi aku menyundul kepalamu, Tuan! Sini aku hilangkan sakitnya." Dikiranya laki-laki itu anak kecil, tindakan usap mengusap yang sering ia lakukan pada Kurama adiknya sekarang di terapkan pada orang di dekatnya.

Sosok itu terdiam, membeku, entah merasa harga dirinya tercoreng atau apa. Tapi tangan tan yang mengusap kepalanya semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali. Karena panik Naruto tidak memperhatikan sekitar, tidak melihat sama sekali secangkir kopi yang berada di dekat meja.

Kini hampir terkena sikut tangannya. Pikiran yang fokus pada pria di dekatnya, tanpa sengaja menyikut kopi hangat di sana.

Suara cairan hangat yang jatuh dan dentingan cangkir yang membentur meja bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Tetesan kopi berwarna hitam pekat perlahan mengalir hingga akhirnya tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"U-uwa! Ma-maaf Tuan!"

Cairan kopi tepat mengenai celana dan pakaian kerja yang di kenakan pelanggannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Keringat dingin keluar dengan mulusnya. Hancurlah kehidupan cintanya sekarang! Bagaimana bisa dia membuat sosok yang di sukainya terkena bencana seperti ini!

Laki-laki itu masih tidak merespon, Naruto makin panik mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan membersihkan celana serta baju yang terkena noda kopi tadi.

"Kau," nada _baritone_ yang kembali terdengar.

"A-akan saya ganti-eh-maksudnya akan saya bersihkan pakaian anda, Tuan!" merasa tidak mungkin mengganti pakaian yang terlihat mahal itu, jadi lebih baik membersihkannya saja cukup.

Dengusan remeh mengalun di telinganya, pria itu menatapnya tajam. Menghentikan kegiatan tangannya dengan cengkraman kuat.

Sedikit membuatnya meringis sakit, "Kau bersihkan pakaianku tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula."

Nada tegas itu menyentakkan kekagetannya. "Ta-tapi aku bisa membersihkannya sampai noda itu hilang, Tuan. A-aku janji akan membersihkanya sampai tuntas! Aku janji!" ujarnya takut.

Sosok di hadapannya terdiam sesaat. Memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sampai akhirnya dia bangkit tanpa bicara apapun.

"A-aa Tu-tuan, bagaimana dengan pakaianmu?!" mengejar sosok yang hendak pergi dari restaurant itu, saat ia merasakan genggaman kuat di pergelangannya.

"Ikut aku."

"Eh? Ke-kemana?!"

"Bersihkan pakaianku, dan kau akan kubebaskan dari tuduhan pencemaran atas penampilanku."

 _Sweatdrop_ , sepertinya baru kali ini dia dengar pencemaran atas penampilan. Biasanya juga pencemaran atas nama baik kan?

"Ta-tapi pekerjaanku," berniat mengelak.

"Pilih pekerjaanmu atau tempat ini kubeli, jadi kau tidak bisa bekerja di sini lagi?"

Astaga, pria di hadapannya benar-benar sadis. Masa hanya menjatuhkan kopi di pakaian mahalnya, dia sampai mengancam akan membeli restaurant ini?! Seberapa kayanya dia?!

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, bahkan dia mau meminta tolong pada bosnya pun. Sosok berbadan besar itu sudah melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan dengannya.

Aish, senang sih senang bisa dekat-dekat dengan sosok yang ia suka. Tapi bukan begini caranya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diam di dalam mobil, duduk di belakang karena laki-laki raven itu seolah akan memakannya kalau ia ikut duduk di depan. Naruto menangis dalam hati, kenapa harinya bisa sesial ini? Pasti sosok itu membencinya sekarang. Siapa yang tidak benci dengan orang yang tiba-tiba saja membawa bencana untuknya, di tambah lagi menyundul, dan menjatuhkan kopi ke pakaian.

'Huhu, Kuu tolong kakakmu ini. Kenapa aku selalu gagal dalam percintaan!' membatin, menatap keluar jendela, merenungi nasibnya. Sedikit melirik ke arah sosok di depan sana dari kaca kecil depannya.

Sekali-kali melihat _smartphonenya_ , seperti menerima pesan.

'Itu pasti pacarnya, atau jangan-jangan istrinya?!' tidak berani membayangkan, wajah Naruto bertambah horror saat menangkap senyuman tipis sosok itu keluarkan.

Senyuman! Catat, selama ia datang ke tempat bekerjanya, tidak pernah sekali pun Naruto melihat senyuman tipis itu!

'Pasti kekasihnya, wajar saja wajah sudah keren, usianya pun cukup matang kalau bisa kutebak dia-dia-dia pasti sudah-sudah menikah! Aaaa!' mendadak frustasi. Naruto segera menjambak rambut pirang panjangnya gemas.

Dia patah hati lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar kan apa yang ia pikirkan! Setengah teriak plus jambak rambut dalam hati. Setelah turun dari dalam mobil mewah laki-laki itu. Ia kini berdiri di depan pintu apartement mewah yang bisa di tebak hanya orang-orang berada lah yang mampu menyewanya.

Menganga kaget, bagaimana bisa dia menumpahkan kopi pada pakaian orang kaya seperti ini. Untung aja tadi perkataannya yang bilang akan mengganti pakaian sudah di ganti dengan membersihkan.

Bahkan dia mulai ragu sendiri. Bisa di lihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Membiarkan suara pintu coklat di sana terbuka, dan sosok raven itu berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement.

'A-aku harus masuk ke sini kan?' masih bertingkah polos. Pendengaran tajamnya kini mendengar suara baru lagi. Dari dalam ruangan itu.

Se-seperti suara anak kecil. Ya suara anak kecil cempreng yang membahana bahkan sampai keluar dari ruangan. Terdengar semakin jelas, Naruto bertambah horror, bibirnya bergetar di sertai kepala yang menggeleng tidak percaya.

'I-itu pasti suara hantu-suara hantu kecil! Bukan anak kecil sama sekali!' tidak rela menerima kenyataan tepat saat kedua bola mata sebiru langit itu menangkap dengan sangat jernih sosok mungil yang berlari memeluk kaki laki-laki raven di hadapannya.

"Cacuke balik yeei!"

Hatinya di remas-remas, di blender, di jadikan jus, dan di buang begitu saja. Tebakannya benar! Astaga!

Panik sendiri, parno ternyata dia suka sama orang yang sudah punya anak! Astaga sejak kapan dirinya jadi suka om-om ganteng?!

'Hancur, hancur semua cintaku selama beberapa bulan ini,' mendadak _mellow_ , ingin menangis saat ini juga tapi tentu saja di tahan. Gengsi menghentikannya bertindak memalukan. Ia harus tahan. Nanti saat pulang ke rumah baru dia akan menangis sekencang mungkin.

Ini salah laki-laki di hadapannya! Siapa yang suruh lahir dengan wajah tampan nan menggoda seperti itu?! Kan Naruto jadi suka! Salahnya orang itu kan?! Dirinya hanya gadis polos yang sering kesambet cinta monyet, di sini dia sebagai korban! K-O-R-B-A-N!

Om-om ganteng.

'Huhu-Ibu Ayah Kuu, aku patah hati.' Benar-benar patah hati. Semangatnya langsung turun seketika. Nafsunya yang tadi sedikit menggebu-gebu jadi luntur.

"Kok Cacuke lama pelginya? Hikalu jadi kecepian di cini," memperhatikan dengan sakit hati sosok mungil dengan rambut raven terikat dua, tampak manis, imut dengan perkataan cadelnya. Memanggil pria raven itu dengan sebutan 'Sasuke' mu-mungkinkah itu panggilan special buatnya? Panggilan khusus untuk putri pada ayahnya?

"Sudah berkali-kali jangan memanggilku Sasuke, Hikaru." Nada suara melunak, beda sekali dengan suara yang sempat di berikan padanya.

Batu besar makin menimpa kepala Naruto.

'Iya jangan panggil Sasuke, panggil ayah baru benar.' Entah kenapa dia jadi monolog dalam hati.

"Bialin Hikalu cuka manggil Cacuke, kan Hikalu cayang Cacuke!" dengan boneka kelinci di pelukannya, gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto gemas minta ampun. Otaknya tambah error.

"Hn, baiklah." Mengacak surai raven itu, memberinya kecupan kening tanda sayang. Jantung Naruto mendadak berhenti.

Terlena sedikit melihat adegan sayang-sayang anak dan ayahnya. 'Aku-aku tidak boleh mengganggu keluarga mereka, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya lagi. Tidak boleh! Kau harus tahan Naruto! Huhu tahan!' berteriak lebay, di pikirannya kini sudah terbayang bagaimana cantiknya istri sang raven.

Wanita anggun dengan balutan gaun yang menambah kesan cantik, jangan lupakan tatanan rambut yang bergulung-gulung layaknya putri bangsawan kaya.

Ti-tidak sepertinya, gadis kuliahan yang bekerja di restaurant gara-gara gaji besar dan keinginan dapat kue gratis saat pulang.

"Masuklah, jangan diam di sana terus. Aku tidak ingin kau menimbulkan gossip aneh di sini."

Di tusuk jarum besar, _makjleb_ sekali. 'Hua, dia pasti tidak ingin kalau tetangga salah paham dengan kedatanganku.'

Mengangguk patah-patah dan berjalan dengan enggan masuk ke dalam apartement. "I-iya," mungkin hari ini ia terakhir mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada sang raven. Om-om ganteng yang sempat membuatnya terlena.

Sial!

Dasar Om-Om ganteng PHP!

* * *

 **Bersambung-**

* * *

Fic khusus untuk _Neesanku_ tercintah _aka_ Mushi _-neesan_ :) Hikaru terima tantangan _Neesan_ dengan buat fic SasuFemNaru pesenan _Neesa_ n. Setelah lewat satu tahun tidak nulis, Hikaru kembali lagi. Mohon bantuannya bagi _Senpai-senpai_. Semoga suka dengan fic SasuFemNaru pertama Hikaru, kalau gaje maklumin ya ehehe :D

 _Arigatou_ karena Mushi _-neesan_ udah mau buat hadiah ultah Hikaru, cerita yang bagus plus ending gantung di akhir bikin greget huaha. Sekarang giliran Hikaru yang kasi Hadiah.

Untuk Nextnya akan di update saat ulang tahun Mushi _-neesan_ tanggal 31 nanti, jadi di tunggu ya. Semoga ada yang nungguin :') maaf kalau humornya rada garing ehehe :D

.

.

.

 **Mind To Riview?**

 **See You Next Chap~**

 **Hikaru Reisa**

 **Log Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Masuklah, jangan diam di sana terus. Aku tidak ingin kau menimbulkan gossip aneh di sini."

Di tusuk jarum besar, _makjleb_ sekali. 'Hua, dia pasti tidak ingin kalau tetangga salah paham dengan kedatanganku.'

Mengangguk patah-patah dan berjalan dengan enggan masuk ke dalam apartement. "I-iya," mungkin hari ini ia terakhir mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada sang raven. Om-om ganteng yang sempat membuatnya terlena.

Sial!

Dasar Om-Om Ganteng PHP!

 **Hey Handsome Man**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic By : Hikaru Reisa**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru!**

 **Warn : Ooc, Typos, First SasuFemNaru!**

 **Romance and Humor Fic**

 **Dedicated for my Lovely Cousin Birthday "Mushi Kara-chan" and all SasuFemNaru or SasuNaru Fans :D**

 **COMPLETE**

 **/ooooooooooo\**

Keadaan di dalam apartement itu kembali membuatnya tertekan, sangat _high class_ , bisa di lihat dari benda-bendanya yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Harga-harga yang bisa di tebak ia tidak bisa membelinya.

Sangat bersih, dan saat dirinya di masuk ke dalam ruang tamu kedua matanya melihat banyak mainan berserakan. Boneka, rumah-rumahan, main masak-masakkan, sedikit membuat pikiran bersih itu tercoreng.

Pria raven di sana menggeleng kecil, "Hn, sudah kubilang berapa kali agar bermain dengan rapi."

"Buu Cacuke kejam hihi, cuka-cuka Hikalu mau main cepelti apa." Tertawa dengan kembungan pipi, aura sayang-sayangan bertambah. Naruto sesak napas. Dirinya ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Dia tidak tahan melihat ayah anak itu!

'Biarkan aku pergi dari sini! Aku tidak tahan, airmataku bisa jatuh semua!'

Masih sibuk dengan perasaannya di saat sosok raven itu membalikkan badan dan tanpa ampun mencubit pipi cepat.

"Sakit!" pipinya memerah, terasa sakit menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Jangan melamun, apa pekerjaan favoritemu itu hanya melamun saja, hm? Kau bilang ingin membersihkan pakaianku kan?" tanpa menunggu balasannya, laki-laki itu menurunkan putrinya dari gendongan.

Tidak malu sama sekali ia membuka kancing bajunya, melepaskan pakaian dan membiarkan perut berbentuk kotak-kotak itu terpampang jelas. Naruto hampir ngiler kalau dia sadar diri.

"Uwaa! Tuan jangan apa-apakan saya! Saya masih suci!" dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

Tanpa melihat kerutan bingung tercetak di wajah sang raven, laki-laki itu masih gencar melepas bajunya, "Hm, kau? Masih suci? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa pikiranmu sekotor itu, memang apa yang kau bayangkan saat aku membuka baju ini."

"Hii! Bu-bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya kaget!" melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, ia mundur. Mundur terus, mundur, sampai terhenti saat punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Hn, kau gadis mesum."

"Bukan! Aku bukan mesum! Hua jangan mendekat Tuan! Ada putrimu melihat! Nanti istrimu datang bisa jadi skandal besar!" pikirannya kacau, aroma mint bercampur dengan kopi itu membuatnya makin mabuk.

"Hn, putri?"

"Iya! Menjauh!" tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, dengan keberanian secuil yang ia dapatkan Naruto mendorong tubuh sempurna itu dari pandangannya.

Mengambil pakaian di tangan pria yang baru di ketahui bernama Sasuke secepat mungkin. "Akan kucuci pakaianmu, Tuan!" berteriak dan segera saja berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bisa ia tebak di mana tempat itu, melihat ada sebuah ruangan dengan mesin cuci di dekatnya.

Berlari menjauhi Sasuke, membiarkan pria raven itu menatap kepergiannya. Dengan dengusan kecil.

"Cacuke, itu ciapa? Pacal Cacuke?!" gadis kecil bernama Hikaru yang masih berada di sana segera saja menarik celana yang di kenakannya.

"Hn, menurutmu?"

"Hikalu tidak cuka! Cacuke cudah ada yang punya!" kembungan pipi tidak suka, tanda marah bukannya membuat Sasuke kesal melainkan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk paham serta mengusap puncak kepala Hikaru.

"Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru kali ini dia mencuci pakaian dengan dua rasa, antara galau dan senang. Senang karena mencuci pakaian orang yang di sukainya, tapi langsung galau saat ingat kembali kalau orang itu sudah punya istri.

'Nasibku sekacau ini.' menghela napas panjang, setelah selesai mengucek baju berisi noda di tangannya. Naruto tidak suka buang-buang listrik hanya untuk satu baju jadi dia terpaksa mencuci dengan tangan saja.

Membilas pakaian itu setelah dianggap bersih. Beruntung noda di pakaian itu tidak berdiam lama, jadi masih bisa ia bersihkan.

"Sebentar lagi selesai." Keringat menetes, membuatnya harus menghapus dengan tangan. Busa sabun menempel di wajah tak ia sadari. Saking fokusnya mungkin?

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali mencuci pakaianku," sampai suara baritone terdengar jelas dari dekat pintu. Wajahnya terangkat, masih dengan posisi duduk. Gelagapan ia bangun seketika.

"Ah! Ini hanya untuk membayar atas apa yang kulakukan padamu, Tuan."

Dengan posisi bersidekap di depan dada, tatapan datar Sasuke masih terlihat. "Hn, aku membawamu ke sini agar menggunakan mesin cuci itu bukannya mencuci dengan tanganmu." Ujarnya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Hanya untuk mencuci satu pakaian bukan berarti aku harus menggunakan mesin cuci mahalmu. Itu sama saja buang-buang listrik." Sedikit menegur.

Alis laki-laki itu terangkat, "Yang membayar listriknya bukan kau."

"Aku tidak peduli, Tuan. Pemborosan tetap pemborosan, jangan membuang-buang listrik hanya gara-gara Tuan orang berada."

"Hn, apa kau bilang?"

'Aku keceplosan!' sadar dengan ucapannya gadis itu segera menutupi bibirnya, membiarkan tangan basahnya mengenai wajah dan membuat busa semakin tertempel di sana.

"Ma-maaf, aku bukan bermaksud menggurui hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan hidup mewahmu, Tuan." Menahan malu, berusaha melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya. Naruto sudah mencoba membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh, dirinya terlanjur menerima pukulan telak saat tahu laki-laki ini punya istri dan anak. Jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi ia bersikap layaknya gadis-gadis manis di luar sana agar sang raven tertarik dengannya kan? Percuma.

"Hn, cuci pakaianku hingga bersih."

"Baik."

"Dan bersihkan wajahmu dari busa itu, aku tebak kau tidak akan sadar sampai pulang nanti."

"Busa?!" setengah kaget, segera menyentuh pipinya, mendapati busa di sana. Wajahnya memerah. Jadi sejak tadi dia bertatapan dengan sang raven dengan banyak busa di wajah? Malunya!

"Te-terima kasih."

"Hn, hentikan suara gugupmu itu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu di sini,"

Makin kaget, "Apa?!"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke terlihat beriringan dengan sosok tubuh itu berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. Sebelum ia berbalik kembali, menatapnya lekat, "Atau kau malah senang aku melakukannya? Hn, tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan istriku belum kembali."

"Apa?! Jangan main-main Tuan! Aku bisa melaporkanmu karena tindakan pelecehan!" otaknya ngawur, sekarang jemarinya teracung menuju sosok di hadapannya. Tanpa takut.

"Melaporkanku?"

"Iya! Setelah ini aku akan pergi! Kalau aku tahu sikapmu seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan." Kewarasannya sudah dalam tingkat akhir, sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat dia bicara apa.

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Dengusan dari Sasuke terdengar jelas,

"Jadi kau suka denganku?"

"Iya-eh!" Naruto sadar, baru kali ini otaknya berjalan cepat. Mengangkat kedua tangan membentuk posisi _defense._

"Siapa bilang! Aku tadi hanya bercanda!" wajah merah itu semakin jelas tercetak, keringat dingin bercampur dengan busa. Naruto sadar posisinya dalam bahaya sekarang, di dalam kamar mandi. Berdua?!

Doakan dia agar tidak terpeleset.

"Bercanda?"

"Iya!"

Entah perasaannya atau tidak, kenapa aura di belakang pria itu tiba-tiba jadi hitam pekat. Meneguk ludah panik. Ia mencoba tersenyum tapi yang ada jadi garing. Hambar tanpa rasa, tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Malah suasana semakin memanas.

"Katakan sekali lagi," berjengit kaget kedua matanya melihat sosok di sana berjalan mendekat. Masa dia harus mengulang adegan maju mundur tadi?! Naruto lelah! Lelah!

"Ma-mau apa kau Tuan? Ja-jangan macam-macam!" bertindak cepat.

"Hn."

Jawaban apa itu?! Naruto tidak paham! "Tolong jawab dengan bahasa manusia!" otaknya makin error. Pikirannya sudah tidak menyaring perkataan apa yang mau di keluarkannya lagi.

Suara langkah kaki diiringi dengan decakan air akibat cuciannya tadi memenuhi kamar mandi. Naruto tidak sadar dirinya semakin dalam bahaya. Saat dia tidak melihat sama sekali sebuah sabun yang tergeletak di belakangnya.

Di tambah lagi dengan air cucian yang penuh dengan busa masih menggenang di sekitarnya. Matanya terlampau fokus pada Sasuke.

Om-om ganteng Php yang tidak bisa baca situasi. Sudah punya istri masih saja menggodanya. Kan Naruto jadi makin galau!

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" dengan serangan teriakan terakhir.

"Bodoh." Dan satu kalimat singkat.

"Eh!" kaki Naruto terpeleset dengan mulusnya, gadis itu kaget. Sedangkan sosok di hadapannya malah terlampau tenang.

Tidak adakah niat untuk menolongnya?

'Hu-hue dasar jahat!' gerakan _slowmotion_ terjadi. Bibir Naruto sudah siap mencaci maki Sasuke kapan saja. Terlebih lagi saat ia terjatuh nanti. Akan ia tuntut Sasuke gara-gara tidak mau menolongnya!

'Mati aku!' menutup matanya takut, bersiap-siap merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi.

"Kau ini memang ceroboh Nona."

Sebelum akhirnya perkiraannya salah total, yang ia rasakan kali ini adalah sebuah tangan menarik lengan dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Membuat suara jatuh di pikirannya hilang seketika. Di gantikan dengan suara wajah yang mendarat mulus di dada bidang yang sepertinya ia tahu siapa orangnya.

Diam membeku, tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Hanya aroma mint yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Jantung gadis Uzumaki itu berdebar kencang. Wajahnya tambah merah.

'A-a-apa ini,' masih mengerjap tidak mengerti. Dirinya masih bisa merasakan pelukan kuat yang di berikan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jangan membuat masalah di sini,"

Dan pikiran itu hancur seketika, nada sindiran ikut masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Amarahnya terpancing. Cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah cemberut terlihat. Memicingkan matanya tajam, kemana sosok pria tenang dan datar yang ia sukai beberapa bulan lalu?!

Kenapa dia berubah jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?!

Baru saja hendak menyuarakan protesnya sekali lagi, sebelum pandangan biru itu menilik tak sengaja ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Dimana sosok mungil sudah berdiri di sana. Dengan rengutan kesal yang tak kalah kuat dengannya.

Terlihat tidak suka dengannya.

Naruto tidak jadi marah. Kekesalannya menurun, dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Mengambil pakaian yang sempat di lupakan, hendak menyelesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Cacuke! Kenapa tadi peluk-peluk dia?!" suara cempreng itu membuat tubuhya tegang. Sontak menoleh mendapati dirinya tengah di tatap tajam.

"Hn, tidak sengaja. Dia hampir terjatuh tadi." Menjawab dengan cepat tanpa bohong sama sekali.

"Huh, pasti dia mau incal Cacuke ya. Makanya main ke cini?! Hikalu nggak bakal bialin!"

Tadi Naruto memang sempat kesal dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja mendengar kalimat menohok dari gadis kecil seperti Hikaru membuatnya _down._ Nak kalau bicara bisa di rem sedikit kata-katanya? Betapa inginnya dia bilang begitu.

"Kembalilah bermain."

"Tidak mau!" keras kepala, gadis kecil yang tadi berdiri di dekat pintu segera saja berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa takut mendekati sosok pirang di sana.

"Kakak pilang!" marah dengan cadel.

Naruto terpaksa menjawab malas, menolehkan wajah singkat dan berbalik lagi, "Ya?"

"Lihat Hikalu!"

"Iya iya, kenapa Hikaru-chan?" mengalah sebentar. Memperhatikan sosok yang tegah berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. Ckck siapa yang mengajarinya, bahkan prilaku Kurama pun tidak seburuk ini.

Tangan mungil teracung ke arahnya, gadis terikat dua itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak tahu tata karma. Kerutan alis kesal terlihat di wajah Naruto. Biarpun anak kecil, tapi tetap saja harus sopan sama orang yang lebih tua!

Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak sadar tadi sempat menuding Sasuke dengan jarinya. Ckck dasar pelupa.

Menghela napas panjang, "Turunkan dulu tanganmu." Berniat menurunkan tangan mungil itu.

"Jangan centuh-centuh!"

Aish! Anak ini banyak maunya! "Oke oke, sekarang Hikaru-chan mau bicara apa?"

Dengan dagu terangkat, bak anak-anak kaya yang sombong, "Jangan dekat-dekat cama Cacuke lagi! Cacuke itu cudah ada yang punya!"

Naruto tahu itu.

Sudah sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke rumah ini dia sudah tahu! Jadi tidak usah di kasi tahu, yang ada malah bikin makin frustasi kan!

"Iya iya, kakak tahu."

"Cacuke itu cudah punya Hikalu! Cacuke cudah punya Mama! Cacuke cudah punya adik bayi di pelut Mama, Cacuke cudah punya," belum sempat memberitahu semuanya. Naruto belum pundung dengan sempurna.

"Sudah hentikan Hikaru, kembalilah bermain. Biarkan kakak ini menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Humph! Cacuke!"

"Sekarang."

Tidak bisa menolak, sosok mungil itu mengangguk paham. Menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto sekilas sampai akhirnya dia pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

'Huhu tidak usah di bilang sedalam itu Hikaru-chan, aku sadar diri kok. Hue,' menangis dalam hati, jantungnya kembali rapuh. Kalimat Hikaru tadi benar-benar ultimatum untuknya. Mana tadi dia bilang Sasuke punya-nya, punya MAMA, punya ADIK BAYI dalam perut Mama terus siapa lagi!

Tidak bisa tahan, setengah menangis Naruto membalikkan badannya. Pura-pura bekerja kembali.

'Aku memang harus _move on_ , setelah pulang dari sini. Aku tidak mau melayani atau membawakan pesanan padanya lagi.'

Sasuke benar-benar om ganteng tapi PHP.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selesai sudah," helaan napas panjang, ya tidak terlalu berat sebenarnya. Tapi yang buat dirinya lelah itu.

Ya kalian tahu sendiri kan?

Berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Mendengar suara tawa cempreng dan _baritone_ saling bersahutan di ruang tamu langsung saja ia langkahkan kaki ke sana.

Naruto ingin cepat pulang, tidak di antar juga tak masalah. Lebih baik pulang naik bus saja. Saking patah hati mendengar perkataan gadis kecil tadi, ia semakin ingin pulang. Selesai sudah lihat-lihat rumahnya. Hatinya bisa tambah sakit kalau melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di atas meja ataupun dinding.

Tidak mau!

"Tuan aku sudah selesai membersihkan pakaianmu. Jadi aku mau pulang sekarang." Menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu. Melihat kedua orang di sana tengah bermain, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang meladeni putrinya untuk bermain.

Ah! Masa bodoh!

Yang penting semua cucian sudah bersih, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga sengaja tidak memberinya celana yang ikut kena tumpahan kopi itu. Mana mungkin kan dia mau lepas celana di depan matanya, tidak sopan juga mencuci celana orang lain. Cukup bajunya saja.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Ta-tapi aku sudah selesai," kenapa pria ini melarangnya pulang? Tugasnya sudah selesai kan!

"Hn, belum sepenuhnya."

"Hah? Aku sudah mencuci pakaianmu sampai bersih, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan! Bukannya kesalahanku hanya menumpahkan kopi saja."

Kedua mata itu memicingnya tajam, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bangkit. Diiringi dengan Hikaru yang ikut-ikutan mendekatinya.

Kedua orang dengan wajah seram itu menatapnya.

'Apa salahku!' Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Kau belum menjemur pakaianku, menunggunya sampai kering, dan menyetrikanya."

Apa! Mana ada waktu dia melakukan hal seperti itu! Di tambah lagi apa laki-laki ini tidak bisa meminta pada istrinya untuk melakukan hal tadi. Menjemur sampai kering?! Kan dia punya mesin cuci, dan di sana juga ada mesin pengering pakaian, kalau masalah setrika menyetrika kan masih ada istrinya.

Astaga!

Seperti tahu apa yang di pikirkannya, "Kau ingat tadi bilang apa? Jangan membuang-buang listrik hanya untuk satu pakaian, dan sekarang kau harus menjemur pakaianku sampai kering."

Sial! Ini senjata makan Tuan namanya!

Menunduk cepat, bergumam tidak jelas, "Tapi anda sudah punya istri Tuan. Jadi-jadi anda bisa memintanya untuk melakukan itu semua."

"Tidak, ini adalah masalahmu denganku. Istriku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pakaian itu."

 _Makjleb_ , Naruto meringis. Jantungnya makin sakit, dia tidak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kata istri-istri-istri yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya sejak tadi. Dia bisa hilang kendali!

"Argh! Sudah cukup!

Ups-sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

Persetan dengan image manis yang selama ini pernah ia tampilkan di depan umum. Naruto muak dengan patah hatinya. Dia ingin bebas! Nah kan sikap _alaynya_ mulai kambuh.

Kedua orang di sana diam kompak. Menatapnya kaget.

"Berhenti memberitahuku! Iya, aku tahu kau sudah punya istri Tuan! Aku tahu! Kau mau meledekku kan karena aku suka padamu, dan baru saja patah hati setelah tahu ternyata kau-kau-kau sudah punya istri, bahkan dua anak! Tidak usah di beritahu beratus kali, tidak perlu anak kecil yang memberitahuku, aku-aku sudah patah hati! Kau senang mendengarnya sekarang, HAH?!"

Napasnya hampir habis karena bicara tanpa rem, wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu dan kesal, dan tidak lupa kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah aku mau pulang!" membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Hendak berlari dari sana.

Sebelum tangan Sasuke menghentikannya, "Ck, sejak kapan kau kuberi waktu untuk bicara sepanjang itu?"

"Apa?!" merasakan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya, berbalik menatap laki-laki di sana.

"Kau," menunggu perkataan Sasuke yang selanjutnya.

Sampai suara pintu luar yang terbuka, membuat semua orang memalingkan pandangan. Sekarang ada suara dari sana.

"Hikaru, Mama pulang." Suara wanita anggun terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Memanggil nama Hikaru.

Dan membuat gadis kecil yang sejak tadi terdiam cemberut itu langsung berubah ceria. "Ah! Mama! Mama datang!" berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan menjatuhkan boneka kelincinya.

Ma

Ma

Mama?

Tadi dia bilang Mama?

Jeda beberapa detik.

Mama?!

"Uwa!" Naruto menepis cepat cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang sempat longgar. Gadis itu panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

'Ba-bagaimana ini?! Aku harus menjelaskan apa?! Nanti istri Sasuke bisa salah paham! Hua! Ibu tolong aku!' berteriak dalam hati, wajahnya sudah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Mama, tadi Cacuke bawa orang ke cini lho. Hikalu tidak cuka cama dia!"

"Oh, benarkah?"

Gawat! Suaranya makin dekat, langkah kaki terdengar jelas. Naruto hampir saja lompat dari jendela di dekat sana. Kalau saja tangan Sasuke tidak menarik kerah bajunya, membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Lepas! Lepas Tuan! Aku-aku mau sembunyi! Istrimu bisa salah paham!" berbisik sepelan mungkin. Ia memukul-mukul tangan di kerahnya agar terlepas.

Namun sepertinya tidak berguna, karena Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Hn, diamlah."

"Apa?! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai pengganggu rumah tangga orang!"

"Pikiranmu terlalu banyak _fantasinya_ ,"

"Memang benar!" tidak sadar dirinya berteriak.

Dan kedua orang yang tadinya sempat berbincang itu perlahan muncul dari luar sana. Masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, mendapati wanita berambut pendek tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

Menggendong putrinya, sosok itu benar-benar terlihat cantik dan anggun walaupun rambutnya sependek itu. Dengan balutan baju hamil yang menjadi bukti kalau dia tengah mengandung.

"Aa jangan-jangan yang di maksud Hikaru itu kau?" bibir wanita itu berujar pelan.

Naruto beku, dia tidak menangkap wajah sinis ataupun suara sindiran dari sang empunya. Malahan kenapa wanita itu tertawa manis?!

Dia jadi makin merasa bersalah!

"Ma-maaf Nyonya aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Tuan Sasuke. Aku hanya,"

"Hn, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Sasuke menginterupsi perkataannya. Naruto menatap jengkel, melepaskan dirinya saat merasa bisa. Menjauh dari posisi pria itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan mendadak jadi harus pergi secepatnya." Sosok di sana perlahan mendekat dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, aku kira kau sibuk bekerja hari ini."

"Hn, tidak masalah."

Kedua orang itu tampak saling bercanda, tertawa dan terlihat sangat serasi di mata Naruto. Jatungnya semakin sakit. Dirinya menggigit bibir bawah kuat.

'Aku harus pergi!'

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Soal tadi tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam Nyonya. Aku hanya mencuci pakaian Tuan Sasuke yang sempat kejatuhan kopi akibat ulahku. Maaf!" berujar cepat. Tanpa babibu langsung melesat pergi dari ruang tamu.

Tidak mau dengar atau diam saat kedua orang di sana memanggilnya.

'Huhu, aku patah hati!'

Naruto Uzumaki, usia 19 tahun, masih jomblo, kerjaan sebagai _waitress_ di restaurant yang enak.

Dan dia baru saja patah hati sama Om-om ganteng.

 **TAMAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE-**

Berlari keluar dari apartement mewah itu, dengan ingus meler di hidungnya. Naruto nangis sesenggukan, mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan lengan saat hendak turun menggunakan lift.

"Aku tidak boleh nangis," bergumam tidak jelas. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, husapan itu makin kasar begitu melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di dalam sana.

Gawat! Tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya seperti ini!

Cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lift saat pria itu hendak keluar, Naruto tidak sempat memperhatikan sosoknya karena terlalu fokus menyembunyikan wajah.

Orang itu keluar dari lift, meninggalkannya di sana sendiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona?" sempat saja dia bertanya. Suara lembut yang membuatnya menggeleng kencang.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" menundukkan wajah dan cepat-cepat menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu di hadapannya.

Menghiraukan sosok yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia tidak peduli.

 **/OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO\**

Di lain tempat, ketiga orang yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Lelaki berambut raven yang sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan senyuman tipis, tak ayal membuat sosok wanita di sampingnya mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya kan?" bertanya cepat.

"Hn, tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya, dan reaksi gadis itu kenapa seperti menyangka kita itu adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab.

"Konan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?!" suara seseorang memanggilnya, membuat wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian sebentar.

Bangkit dari sofa, "Iya iya, maaf _Anata._ " Berjalan menghampiri pria yang kini sudah berdiri di pintu ruang tamu.

Memberikan senyuman kecil pada suaminya.

Iya suami.

Lelaki berambut panjang raven itu memang suaminya.

"Oh Sasuke, kau benar-benar penyelamatku. Kalau saja kau sibuk tadi, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi."

"Hn, salahmu sendiri _Baka Aniki_. Jangan memberiku pesan mendadak seperti itu. Untung saja aku sudah selesai bekerja."

Kedua pasangan di sana kembali menghampirinya, duduk dan laki-laki yang baru di ketahui bernama Itachi itu menepuk kepala adiknya pelan.

"Iya maaf. Oh ngomong-ngomong tadi aku melihat ada gadis berambut pirang yang mau turun dari sini, dia menangis. Apa kalian mengenalnya?" bertanya cepat.

Wanita bernama Konan di sana mendelik cepat ke arah Sasuke, "Kau bilang apa padanya tadi Sasuke?!"

Pria raven itu masih tenang, "Hn, hanya sedikit salah paham."

"Kau mengenalnya?! Atau jangan-jangan dia gadis yang selama ini kau bicarakan?" sinar jahil mulai tampak di wajah kakaknya. Sasuke mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Tanpa bicara lagi dia segera bangkit.

"Aku pulang."

"Jangan harap akan kami ijinkan, _Otouto_." Itachi menyergap bahunya, Konan tersenyum iblis.

Ck, menyusahkan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa pulang cepat hari ini.

"Jelaskan pada kami Sasuke Uchiha." Kalimat mutlak yang terdengar bersamaan. Membuat sang bungsu Uchiha merengut kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa kabur.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Mungkin kalimat Hikaru yang sempat terpotong tadi ada lanjutannya lagi.

Sasuke miliknya, Sasuke milik Mamanya, Sasuke milik adik bayi di perut Mama, dan Sasuke milik ayahnya, tidak ada yang boleh punya Uchiha Sasuke selain mereka dan keluarganya?

Haha dasar anak kecil.

 **TAMAT LAGI**

Selesai juga pas di hari Ultah Mushi _-neesan_. _Otanjoubi Omedetto Neesan,_ moga-moga makin cantik dan kuliahnya lancar ya! :D Makasih buat yang mau riview cerita Hikaru, seneng banget hehe :D semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau typo di sini. Sasuke sebenarnya nggak nikah kok cuman di suruh jaga anaknya ItachiKonan aja haha.

 _Mission Complete!_

.

.

.

 **Mind To Riview?**

 **Hikaru Reisa**

 **Log Out.**


End file.
